


I fell from heaven hard (but not as hard as I fell for you)

by light_daydream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DISCLAIMER - don't read if youre deeply religious and easily offended lol, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, M/M, Mark is whipped, but idk if hes going to make a cameo later on, but whats new, donghyuck and renjun are angels, johnny is mentioned in the first chapter, lmao angel sex is a tag wow wild, not for this fic tho guys dont worry lol, not to give spoilers but i'll probably go down /that/ route jsyk, probably he will lbr, taeil and winwin are also just mentioned, the rest of the dreamies and mark are human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_daydream/pseuds/light_daydream
Summary: Mark, a uni student.Donghyuck, a fallen angel.Donghyuck first tries to keep his distance (or so he thinks).Mark makes it difficult.





	I fell from heaven hard (but not as hard as I fell for you)

The night was quiet, eerily so, but that fact only added to the relaxing ambience. Mark crossed his hands behind his head, and smiled up at the sky. The dark blue background was dotted with tiny twinkles here and there, but the real highlight was the full moon, slowly rising from behind the tree tops.

Suddenly, a falling star at the far left of Mark’s view caught his attention. Mark had half a mind to close his eyes and make a wish, when the flaming rock burst into a bright red shine, continuing its’ travel to the ground. As it got closer, Mark saw it with wide eyes disappear somewhere amongst the bushy tops of the trees.

Mark was pretty sure he could still see a red tinge left behind in the night sky. Although, it could just be his eyes playing tricks on him.

The eerie quiet of the night was no more relaxing. Mark pushed himself off the ground, and lightly ran towards the back door of his house. The boy felt himself getting into panic mode, as he double locked the door. 

Moving upstairs to his bed, he pulled his covers up to his chin, heart beating loudly. Before drifting off, his last thought was about asking Jaemin if he also saw the red falling star tomorrow morning. 

Somehow, that helped him relax.

~*~*~*~*

Donghyuck was pissed. And sore. But mainly pissed.

~*~*~*~*

Mark had been wide awake and staring at his room’s ceiling for God knows how long, when his phone’s alarm went off. He mechanically shoot a hand out to turn it off.

The footsteps outside his door were closing in, and Mark’s first instinct was to lightly panic, thinking Johnny would burst in and start nagging at him to get up and ready. Honestly, he didn’t really know why that thought was enough to make him panic. Whatever had happened last night had put him on edge, and he couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling off, however long he stared at his plastic ceiling stars.

His heart rate hadn’t gone back to normal, and Mark got up to put this sudden adrenaline rush to use. The second thought that passed through his mind that morning was, why was Johnny out of the house at seven in the morning?

Ever since he came back from his semester abroad, the earliest his brother woke up was the afternoon. The change in Johnny’s sleeping habits was making Mark wonder what kinda things his brother had been up to during his stay in Japan, but he hadn’t asked, never really in the mood to get mentally scarred.

Mark got off his bed, taking his pajamas off at the same time. He made the short trip to his door, picking up clothing articles in the way, before going to the bathroom. There, on the wooden frame, was a small note stuck with a Captain America sticker.

_Off to grab some coffee before my interview. ___

__Mark scoffed. Of course Johnny had known he was awake and that he’d probably wonder what was going on. What interview though? As soon as Mark asked himself that, he let the thought go. He’d just shoot Johnny a text during lunch._ _

__~*~*~*~*_ _

__Donghyuck groaned as the first light of the day pulled him out of his light sleep._ _

__He looked around him. The broad tree had seemed like a nice place to rest against some hours ago, but now his backside was sore, too. At least it took the focus off the pain in the rest of his body, Donghyuck mused._ _

__The morning wind and the sound of the rustling fallen leaves easily refreshed him._ _

__Before he realized, his hands were pushing against the tree trunk, trying to get his body off the ground. The yellow leaves scattered all over the earth’s surface were soft to the touch of Donghyuck’s feet._ _

__He reminded himself that he couldn’t just stay in this forest forever, and stopped admiring his surroundings before he could persuade himself against leaving._ _

__The sun was already up in the sky, but a few fluffy clouds were blocking its’ brightness from fully reaching down._ _

__The last trees of the forest gave way to a small expand of green. Following the empty slice of land, Donghyuck could make out some benches enclosed in by a wooden fence, along with some slides and other structures meant for kids’ play._ _

__A small building stood on the far right corner of the park. Its’ door was open, and there were only a couple windows close to the roof, so Donghyuck took the risk and walked towards it._ _

__As he was nearing it, Donghyuck could see a hand painted sign besides the door. ‘Public bathroom’ it read, and Donghyuck let out a relieved sigh, as he was now sure he didn’t have to worry about breaking into somebody’s house._ _

__He quickly made a beeline to the mirror hanging above a small sink. After making eye contact with his reflection, he couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. His hair was dusted, and his face barely fairing any better. He turned the water on and let it flow over his open palms. Memories of yesterday were creeping back, but the cool temperature of the water flow was enough to help his shoulders relax a little._ _

__So, he’d done _that _. Okay.___ _

____Donghyuck gave a few head shakes, to try and remove some of the dirt, then he curved his hands and gathered some water to wash his face. It did a decent enough job, so he grabbed some paper towels to pat his face and hands dry._ _ _ _

____Now, where would one go if one was in need of clothing, he wondered._ _ _ _

____~*~*~*~*_ _ _ _

____Going through the movements of getting ready sure didn’t help Mark’s nerves calm down. He was feeling jittery, and he left his house a full half hour earlier than he usually did for his Tuesday morning lesson, only because he couldn’t stand in one place._ _ _ _

____He shoot a quick text to Jaemin, asking whether there was a chance the other boy was ready earlier today, before going to the garage to grab his bicycle._ _ _ _

____A ping alerted him to Jaemin’s answer._ _ _ _

____First a, _I just woke up _. And then a, _tf do u want? _______ _ _

________Mark rolled his eyes and quickly typed his reply. He guessed he could take a detour by the bakery before meeting with his friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He mounted his bike, and turned left instead of right, as he usually did. He had plenty of time and, as the chance presented itself upon him, Mark thought he could bike some steam off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sharply turned his handles, barely managing to enter the small park without whacking his knee on the low fence. It was too early for anyone to even be in the park so Mark was pedaling fast across the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That is, until he saw a figure coming out of the public bathroom, paper towels still wiping away at his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark had no idea which screech was louder; his own or the breaks’. Either way, the figure was staring at him now. Mark’s senses were overloaded and he had no idea where to focus. Many things passed through his mind at that moment, one chasing the other out, but two thoughts remained circling inside his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The figure, for one, looked way younger than the character his panicked imagination first built-up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy in front of him couldn’t be older than Mark. He was frozen to the spot, seemingly surprised by Mark’s presence as much as Mark was surprised by the boy’s own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Secondly, the boy was naked. Very much so, Mark mentally noted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The weather was usually nice even at the beginning of October. Mark himself was only wearing a simple t-shirt. Despite that, though, it was no weather to bare on the complete nude. No weather was that kinda weather, if you asked for Mark’s honest opinion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A small movement snapped him out of his thoughts, and Mark’s attention went back to the boy. He was slowly backing back into the bathroom, something that made Mark want to follow him inside just so he would keep him in his line of vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other boy wasn’t stopping and Mark grasped for something to say. “Sorry”, he managed to croak out. Mark internally cringed at himself, but the word had the wanted result, at the very least. The boy stopped backing away, suddenly slapping the door of the public bathroom closed. Only then did Mark realize that the other had made bigger progress in his backwards walking than he initially thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~*~*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck’s cheeks felt flaming hot to his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had his back pressed to the closed door, and he knocked his head back. He was contemplating whether to keep doing that until he, hopefully, passed out, when a knock was heard close to his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His heart almost jumped to his mouth. He’d hoped that closing the door to the other’s face would have been a good sign to show his company wasn’t wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another knock was heard, this time accompanied with a cluttering of the door handle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The door was staying closed merely by Donghyuck’s weight against it, but the other boy seemed determined to get in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just want to talk”, he heard the boy mumble close to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck stayed quiet. Maybe the boy would leave if he didn’t get any answers, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um-“, alas, he continued. “I, um, I noticed-“, the boy cleared his throat, “Do you need any clothes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck muled the question over for a moment. Truth is he had no idea where he could find some clothes. But, on the other hand, he’d also made a spectacle of himself to the person on the other side of the door. He didn’t want him any more around at this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m okay”, Donghyuck ended up saying. He immediately regretted it, but he had no other choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you sure? After all, I did see you walking out of there wearing and holding nothing”, the boy reasoned, sounding slightly exasperated. Well, then, that made two of them, Donghyuck thought. “Wait here”, he continued, “I’ll be right back, please don’t go anywhere”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He turned his ear to the door, and sure enough he heard the boy and his bicycle rolling off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He contemplated whether or not it’d be smart to head back to the forest. Time was passing by, and surely nobody could promise him a safe escape if he tried to leave the trees’ cover again later. Should he go back and try again once the moon was back in the sky?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Making up his mind, Donghyuck cracked the door slightly open. He popped his head out a bit, to make sure nobody was around, and then took off running across the park and towards the safety of the forest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Halfway there, that damned bicycle screech reached his ears for the second time in so long. What really stopped him, though, was the boy’s guffaw that was closer than he expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, the boy gasped, as he came closer. A smile was left on his face but his apology sounded sincere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy dismounted his bicycle, and guided it towards Donghyuck. He was now holding a black plastic bag on one hand, Donghyuck noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I brought you some clothes”, he said, flush high on his cheeks, but smile unwavering as he handed Donghyuck the bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Huh?”, was the only thing Donghyuck could utter. He’d been so close to the sweet relief of solitude. Some more paces and he’d have been well deep in between the trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In a moment of quick action, without much thought behind it, he grabbed the bag and run towards the forest once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t look back to see what the other boy was doing. He hid behind a tree that looked wide enough to be the one he slept against last night, and peered inside the black bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a shirt and a pair of pants, but the boy had thought to include a pair of shoes, too. Donghyuck knew he hadn’t behaved kindly, but he was truly thankful to the stranger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He quickly put the clothes on, soft material of the shirt contrasting the scratchy material of the pants. The shoes were slightly big on him, but nothing too extreme that he couldn’t fix by tightening the laces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once he pulled these three out of the bag, he noticed another piece of clothing inside. Pulling it out, he realized that there had actually been three more things in the bag. Two socks were wrapped around a pair of underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now that he’d found them it was too late, so Donghyuck just returned them to the bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The bag, which… He had to decide what path of action he was going to follow. He did owe a thank you to the other boy, at the very least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck sighed, and took the path that’d lead him back to the park._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________~*~*~*~*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark supported his bike against the slide’s steps, as he sat down to a bench close by. His free half hour was coming to an end, and he feared he was actually going to end up late to class if he didn’t leave the park soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The strange boy had ran into the woods some five minutes ago, which Mark thought was quite enough for somebody to dress, but he was willing to wait for him to come back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At least, he was hoping that the other boy was planning on coming back to the park. Otherwise, it’d be really awkward for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He already felt pathetic, who was he kidding?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rustling of the plastic bag next to his head almost made him jump in his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks for these, they fit nicely”, he heard the other boy’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark was thrown aback. The boy’s voice was so soft and high-pitched in a cute way. Even before, when the other was being defensive and curt with Mark, but especially right now, while he was being friendly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m glad”, he said, as he turned around to greet the boy with another small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The clothes fit him nicely indeed. The boy’s build was smaller than Mark’s but the clothes didn’t bag too much. He wasn’t sure about the shoes, but he looked decent, and tons better than he did while nude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark blushed at the memory, and he grabbed the bag the other was still dangling close to his head in order to cover his awkwardness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The bag felt heavier than he expected, and he looked inside to find the pair of socks and underwear he’d included. His curiosity won over his embarrassment and he raised his head to look at the boy, the question clear on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At that, the other boy had the audacity to give a small giggle, and look slightly embarrassed as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark was going through it. It’d be weird if he developed a crush on a complete stranger, especially under these particular circumstances._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark was also sure that he’d found a way to deal with the weirdness, because the other’s eyes were full of mirth and twinkles, as he explained that he hadn’t noticed them until he was already dressed in everything else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were both drawn to look at Mark’s pocket as his phone pinged. Mark internally groaned, as their little moment was ruined, and he pulled the damned device out of his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a text from Jaemin, of course. Mark let this groan be heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What happened?”, the other boy asked, his eyes going big and inquisitive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um, nothing”, Mark laughed a little sadly, “it’s just that I have to go to my class in a bit”, he pouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other boy coo’ed at that. Mark wanted to coo back, because that had been the cutest coo he’d ever heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He mentally slapped himself. If only Jaemin could hear him. Mark shuddered just at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you not like your class?”, he went on to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark liked his class alright. It wasn’t his favorite, but Mr. Moon always made effort to make his classes fun, even the ones at 8:30AM. Classes that included Moon’s teaching assistant, an exchange undergraduate student, Sicheng, were particularly entertaining to the students’ sleep-addled brains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was not the point, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark decided to skip answering that question. He could reply in a different time, maybe. Imaginary fingers crossed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s your name?”, he asked instead, hoping for the best of him he wasn’t sounding rude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other looked surprised at his dismissed question, but also by Mark’s own inquiry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Donghyuck”, he answered simply, “yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m Mark”. He smiled up at the boy. The boy he could finally stop referring to as just that in his mind. With that thought, his smile widened. “I’d like it if we could hang out later”, he added in a hurry before he could chicken out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck only gave an affirmative sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My class finishes at 11, is that okay with you? We could grab a coffee, or some food, or- anything really”, he ended dumbly. “Unless you’re busy, that is”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Donghyuck graced him with a toothy grin at that. “I’d love to grab a coffee, or some food, or anything, with you, Mark. 11 sounds cool. Where should we meet?”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark was dumbfounded. He hadn’t expected it to go as nicely. And he hadn’t expected to see Donghyuck’s smart-ass side so soon. Not that we was complaining. That was another cute trait of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you know the Rainbow Waffle?”, he proposed. His empty stomach was suddenly craving waffles, and that shop was making the best stuff in Mark’s humble opinion. “It’s across the campus’ cafeteria”, he added on, in case Donghyuck wasn’t familiar with the waffle café._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Alright, I’ll make sure to find it”, Donghyuck said, with a teasing tilt in his voice, and a sweet smile on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes”, Mark said not too smartly. He didn’t want to leave Donghyuck’s company and go to class right now. He pouted slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We can talk more there, Mark. Have fun in your class”, Donghyuck said, as if he sensed Mark’s inner conflict._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes”, Mark repeated. Oh, sweet Lord, he was messing it up, and _it _hadn’t even started.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Another ping from his phone left him no other choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re going to be late”, Donghyuck knew him for less than an hour, and he was already sounding like the sensible angel on his figurative shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes”. Mark went to his bike before he embarrassed himself even further. He mounted it, passed the plastic bag through his right handle bar, and turned to wave goodbye to Donghyuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“See you later, Markie”, he waved back, sunny smile on, and Mark was officially gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His phone kept pinging all during his trip to Jaemin’s house, but he ignored it, instead trying to come up with a story that sounded less weird than the reality to share with his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He knew himself, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his cheeks from scrunching up on a smile, nor to lie to Jaemin about anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hence, a middle ground must be reached._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He should probably leave the nude part out. For his own sanity, if nothing else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess lmao. I had this idea randomly this afternoon so I spent like 5h typing it lol  
> I intended to keep it as an one shot at first, since I have my other story going at the same time, but I honestly didnt know how to tie it up quickly lol Instead i chose to impulsively post this as the first chapter...  
> If it seems drawn out at some (most) parts its probably bc it is~ :')))))  
> Also, as a note, this won't get too deep lol I plan on explaining more about Donghyuck and his experience on earth later on~~  
> I have a feeling this will border on crack-y territory but oh well ^^ <3


End file.
